


Day Fifteen: Overstimulation

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tony is a very willing participant, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Sometimes, Tony needs Steve to give him the extra push.





	Day Fifteen: Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I'm halfway through the month! Oh my god this is so intense, I am never doing something like this again. But I'm gonna finish it because I've put so much work into it. 
> 
> Also! I finally bit the bullet and joined Marvel Trumps Hate! So if you like my writing, make sure to check that out when the auctions start. It helps charity, so any donations are going to a good cause.

“Steve, I  **can’t** .” Tony’s voice was strained, and Steve’s stomach tightened in pleasure while watching his lover squirm on the bed. The humming of the vibrator that made its home in Tony’s ass still buzzed without care of the man’s pitiful whimpers, hips unable to squirm from the intense sensations. Blue eyes flickered up to the overwhelmed face of Tony, whose lips were bright from the biting. Tears were rolling along the man’s temples, and it took every fiber in Steve’s being to keep from shutting off the toy. He never wanted to see his boyfriend cry, even if he logically knew that Tony was in pure bliss at the moment. Needing to keep his hands occupied, Steve scooted between the spread legs of the engineer, running his hands over thighs that jumped at the light contact. “Oh God-”

“You’re so beautiful, Tony.” He leaned forward to place a warm kiss to the tan stomach presented to him, which quivered at the first contact. Tony jerked and gasped out another wordless breath when his hips shifted down, forcing him further onto the vibrator. Steve heard the jerk of the cloth wrapped around the engineer’s limbs, which kept him from stopping the overstimulation. Steve couldn’t resist parting his lips, tongue skimming down the v of Tony’s hips and toward the mess Tony had already created on himself. Come stained the thighs and wiry hair surrounding Tony’s cock, the two previous orgasms being teased out by Steve’s fingers and tongue. The billionaire had made noises that Steve was sure many men and women dreamed of hearing, bringing Steve close to his own end. But he held off, knowing it would be worth it very soon. 

“It-It’s too much, I can’t come.” Steve knew that it wasn’t true; he’d seen Tony finish from anal stimulation more times that he could count, and it was the man’s favorite toy currently buzzing against the swollen prostate. But Tony only spoke like that when he wanted something specific, and just knowing what was being asked without words had the hardness still hidden in Steve’s boxers aching in need. 

“Tony?” Breaking the air for only a moment, Steve glanced up at him in concern, waiting for the trembling man to get enough of his bearings to look down at him. Pupils were wide and needy, tan cheeks flushed from exertion and desire. Tony’s lips were parted as he panted for breath, hands still clutching the silk bonds Steve made sure had an accessible knot for Tony to yank free. Tony took a slow breath as his eyes flickered over Steve’s face, which still hung down by the hips shaking in overstimulation. 

“I can’t.”  _ I love you _ was so easy to hear in the other man’s words, that it brought a blush to the soldier’s face. Hating how sentimental he got despite the scene they were playing, Steve dropped his head out of sight, turning his embarrassment into energy. His tongue lapped at the come decorating Tony’s left thigh, the rough texture making the bound man arch and hiss out through clench teeth. 

“You can,” Steve encouraged, his palm feather soft when skimming over the tip of Tony’s cock. The howl that broke through the air was painful to hear, and yet Steve pressed on, lips leaning forward to suckle on the head that weakly dribbled out Tony’s taste. Hips pressed back to the bed as Steve swirled his tongue over the crown, his fingers trailing down to wiggle the toy harder into the overworked hole. Sobs of protest above him were tuned out as he played with the hot skin in his mouth, holding the hips that tried to squirm away with a steel grip. Tony’s wails got louder and more intense, legs spasming even in the bindings. Steve gave a low hum when he tongue pressed to the vein under the head of Tony’s cock, and with a strained sound, Tony’s body broke. 

Steve’s lips sucked up the orgasm spilled into them, milking the overworked body for everything it was worth. Tony’s body fell limp against the bed seconds after he came, whimpers still breaking through his chest as the toy pressing hard into his sensitive prostate. Feeling sympathy, the captain eased the vibrator from Tony’s entrance, clicking it off before depositing it on the messy sheets. Steve gave a tiny suckle before pulling back, eyes eager to drink in the sight of his spent boyfriend laid out on the bed. He was taken aback when Tony’s eyes flickered open, glancing down at him before letting his legs drop open even wider. And even looking as if he’d run seven marathons, Tony gave a grin that made Steve’s whole being stand at attention. 

“Come on, soldier. Fill me up.”  The offer rushed the air of out Steve’s lungs, glancing down to the hole which still twitched from the sensitivity of being fucked. If Steve slipped inside, he knew the muscles would quiver and clench around him, tighten to try and force him out. And the heat, the fluttering, the feeling of a begging and crying Tony arching helplessly underneath him…

Steve was just as helpless to resist. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is supposed to be all about kinks and smut, but I really always need to throw in a little fluff and love because these two...ugh. I can't help it! So I hope you enjoyed. As always, kudos and let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Day Sixteen: Nipple Play


End file.
